Newcomers
by xevanesco
Summary: The Cullens return to Forks after 50 years and then new vampires come to town. Are they good or bad? Are they even vampires at all?
1. Newcomers

**Newcomers-Chapter 1  
(Bella's point of view)  
(This is 50 years after Bella has changed into a vampire)**

* * *

"Damn"

"What is it Edward?" I asked.

"There are new students arriving today."

"Oh!"

Everyone knew how Edward hated new students. Actually everyone hated it.

"So, whose the new student?" questioned Alice.

"Actually it is more of who are the new _students"_

_"_There's more than one!?!"

I was shocked, this town never got more than one student at a time.

"Yes, here are four," Edward replied curtly.

"So, what are their names." Alice asked.

I wondered to myself why Alice even asked when she could just look into the future and see who it was. She would have gotten their names since they were for sure going to be at Forks High. I thought it was because she wanted to have all of us hear too.

"Their names are Edric, Cedric, Lilic, and Stephanie."

By now we arrived at Forks High. The name recently changed. The school was now one connecting building; you don't have to go outside, then go inside a different building to go to your next class anymore.

"RRRIIINNNGGG!!!!" rang the bell.

It was already lunch, and I didn't see any of the new students. I thought that I'd at least see one of them, but I didn't.

I walked out of my class and found Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett waiting for me. Well, that's what I thought until I heard them arguing.

"Emmett what _are _you talking about?!? The kid that was in our class wasn't a vampire!" Rosalie screamed.

"Calm down Rosalie!! Besides I know for a fact that he was a vampire! Didn't you catch his scent? No human has that scent, only vampires do!!"

"Hey didn-" was all that Rosalie had time to say because then Alice jumped in.

"Stop it: Rosalie, Emmett!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Do you want the whole school to hear you!! Or are you wanting to break our cover?!? Cause if that's what you want, then you're achieving that! Even though you say you love this town, it is impossible to believe right now. Because if someone hears what you are saying we will have to move again!!!!" Edward in a strained voice. I suspected that he was putting a lot of effort in not yelling those words.

This shut them both up immediately. Rosalie didn't even argue back. They both hated to move more than anyone else. Emmett hated it because it made Rosalie very, very pissed. Rosalie loathed moving more than anyone. She wished we could stay in one place forever, like humans could. Rosalie loves Forks, because it is like ,the only place, that we can act almost human.

They were going to start arguing again. So, I figured, it was time to make my presence known.  
" Shouldn't we be getting to lunch, now?" I asked.

"Yes, we should. Let's get going." Edward responded.

Sigh," I guess I should tell you that they are going to be at lunch." Alice announced.

"Who?" I asked completely unaware of who they were talking about.

"The Sterling that's who." Emmett said.

"Who-" was all I had time to say, because Edward interrupted me.  
"That's their last name."

I was getting very angry, I couldn't bottle up my anger fast enough. It exploded from me,"Will someone tell me who these Sterlings are!! I'm getting very pissed here! You haven't told me anything yet and you expect me to know!!!!"

They were surprised that I'd lost my cool. I haven't yelled or gotten pissed for 30 years. I was still angry and since they didn't respond I continued,"When I walked out of the classroom no one, I mean NO ONE told me what was going on! I just heard you guys arguing! So, come on, you guys can't just expect me to know these things!!!

Jasper was the first person to collect his composure and act. "Calm Down, Bella!" he said. I had forgotten that he was there; he hadn't said anything at all, till now.

I immediately felt calmer, after he said that. I suspected that he was using his power to control the emotions around him, to calm me down.

"Sorry, that was over the top." I said after I had calmed down enough to even talk.

"No we're sorry-" said Alice "-we shouldn't have expected to know what we were talkin about, besides we didn't tell you."

"Right, well the Sterlings are the new students: Edric, Cedric, Lilic, and Stephanie. As I said before that's their last name." said Edward.

"Oh, okay, well that clears that up"

"No offense Bella, but for being a very intuitive person you can be slow to understand sometimes." Alice joked.

"Alice that wasn't very nice." Edward said, but he was laughing at what she had said.

Jasper was probably still keeping everyone calm, so another fight wouldn't start. Because if I knew Edward, he would have gotton angry.

"We should get going, to lunch, before questions are asked." Alice said.

"Right, let's go."

**

* * *

**

**(How do you like my first chapter? It's awesome isn't it?::)**


	2. The Sterlings

**Newcomers  
Chapter 2-The Sterlings**

* * *

We arrived five minutes late, almost everyone was seated. After we got our lunch we went to sit down. I immediately began looking for the Sterlings. I knew they were there, because of their scent. Emmett was right, no human had that scent, only vampires did.

I found them sitting at a table, it looked like they were sitting, where we used to sit, 50 years back. We sat down on the far edge of the cafeteria, away from everyone else.

Rosalie was also right, they looked impossibly human. They just couldn't be vampires. But they looked out of place, like they didn't belong. I started to wonder if they were half-vampire/half-human like Renesmee.

All of them had brown hair, except one. She had straight, black hair and a pink complexion. I knew she was Asian, but she also looked French or Italian.

She was sitting next to a guy who looked two years older than she was; actually she was the youngest at the table. The guy she was sitting next to her was tall, and muscular, almost like Edward. His hair was different though, it looked like it belonged in the Queen Elizabeth times, but it had a modern flair to it. The other boy was not as tall, but had a tough, army look to him. His hair was almost, if not exactly, the same as the other boy's. The other girl was about the same size as the army guy, but she seemed to be a lot nicer. She was pale like the other two guys and she had curly hair.

I was about to ask Edward which name went with who when Alice asked, "So, Edward who is the girl with the black hair?"

"That's Lilic, the guy she's sitting next to is Cedric, and the other guy is Edric, the other girl is Stephanie."

"They have very strange names don't they; no one uses those names anymore." Alice commented.

That's when it occurred to me that Alice was right, their names weren't commonly used. I couldn't believe I didn't figure that out earlier. I guess after becoming a vampire I lost track of what names go with which century.

"I wonder why they're all wearing rings." Rosalie said.

"People wear rings all the time Rose." Emmett told Rosalie.

"No, look, those aren't regular rings, those are wedding rings." Rosalie retorted.

"You're right, Rosalie, those are wedding rings." Alice said in a very surprised voice.

"Well, duh. I'm not supid." Rosalie said back.

"They match, too!" I suddenly found out which two went together:Cedric and Lilic, and Edric and Stephanie.

"They do, don't they?" Alice said, really shocked.

"I wonder if they're married then." Alice continued, after collecting he composure.

Everyone just started at Alice, shocked. No one even thought about that possibility. If they were vampires then they wouldn't let everyone know they're married. They would be shunned from the school. Some schools even banned students who were married.

"What? That's the only explanation, that I can imagine, for matching rings." Alice retorted.

"She's right, listen over there." Jasper said.

-----

"Hi, Lilic."

"Hi, Sarah. What's up?" Lilic asked.

"Well.....I don't mean to be rude, but what's with the rings? Are they wedding rings? Are you married?!? Sarah asked.

"Well......."

"You don't have to answer. Sorry I even asked." Sarah said, with a hint of regret in her voice.

"No. It's okay. I'll tell you.-" Lilic said, "-This ring represents the last thing I did for my dad, before he died."

"What did you do?" Sarah said, badly disguising her curiosity.

"I got married." Lilic said matter-factly.

Sarah's eyes were now bulging out. They were as big as bowling balls.  
"You got married!?....."

Lilic nodded. She carefully examined Sarah's expression before going on.  
"Yes, that's the reason behind the rings. My father-"a pause, "always wanted to walk me down the aisle. I knew I'd do it for him one day, when I settled down. But then, he got really sick, on the verge of dying, so I got married. It didn't really matter to me, to marry so early, because I was already deeply in love. It would have been worth it even if I wasn't in love, because he was so happy. He died with a smile on his face. Plus, he was the one that took care of me after I was born."

"So, your mom left?"

"You could say that, but that's not what actually happened. My mom did giving birth to me."

"Oh! I'm sorry."Sarah said.

"No, it's okay."  
No reaction came from Sarah,"Umm, well, that's all."

-----

"Wow," was all I could say in response.

"Bella, it's time to get to class."

"'k"

-----

The rest of the day passed by in a daze. I just couldn't quite grasp the idea: to get married just because your dad was dying, just so that he would get his wish, to walk you down the aisle.

"Bella, Bella, do you hear me!"

"Oh, sorry , what did you say?"

"Come get your report card and new schedule."

"Yes, ma'am."

**-----**

**"RRRRRRIIINNNNGG"**

School was over. I gathered my things and went to the parking lot. There I met with Edward.

"Hi, Edward! Where' s everyone else??"

"Don't you remember?"

My questionable gaze must have told him that I don't remember.  
"They already went home. They ran home to get ready for our guests. Don't you remember? Renesmee and Jacob are coming back from their honeymoon."

"Oh, now I remember. She told us she was coming today, right?"

"Yes"  
"Now let's get going, Renesmee said that she was coming at 3:00."

"What time is it?"

"It's 2:53"

-----

"Whose car is that following us? I don't ever recall anyone else having an Italian Sports Car, but us."

"That's the Sterlings' car" answered Edward.

"I have no idea." Edward responded with the same questionable voice.

The Sterlings continued to follow us until we arrived at the turn-off at our house. They turned the opposite way that we did. That's when it hit me, the Sterlings are our new neighbors!!!!

"They're our neighbors!?!?!?!?!?" I practically screamed.

"That's what it looks like."

Edward parked his car by my pickup. I remember Edward asking me why I wanted to keep my truck when I had a better car. I just told him that I just wanted to keep it as a keepsake.

"Bella, do me a favor and don't look so preoccupied when you see Renesmee. You don't her to worry over nothing"

"Yeah, I'll do that"

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter! How was it?**


	3. Reunion plus Surprise

**Newcomers  
****Chapter 3-Reunion/Surprise**

* * *

As I was waiting for Renesmee and Jacob, I was getting flashbacks of their wedding.

I remember everyone at the wedding was the groom's side are werewolves and the bride's were vampires.(Just if you don't know: werewolves and vampires are supposed to be mortal enemies.)Everyone was worried that someone would attack or they were getting ready to attack.

Renesmee got sooo pissed, that no one seemed to be listening, that she started to yell at us. (She kept it up for two straight hours) Everyone was stunned that she even spoke. She hardly ever spoke to anyone. If she needed to tell you something, then she would go up to you and put her hand to your neck and you would get mental pictures of what she wanted to tell you. Her mental pictures were as loud as any word said.

After everyone was over the fact that Renesmee spoke, they started to laugh. Everyone went better from there. After the wedding they left for their four week honeymoon.

"Ding-Dong!!!!" rang the door bell.

Carlisle opened the door to greet Renesmee and Jacob. After a million hi's, and how you doing's, and how are you's I saw that Renesmee's stomach was bigger than usual.

I couldn't stop myself, it popped out before I thought about it.  
**"You're PREGNANT!!!!"  
**And then a round of,  
**"Is it a boy or a girl?!?  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner???!!!!!!!!!**

I was going to continue, but Edward said, "Bella, give them a chance to answer first."

I sighed,"Sorry"

"Yeah, I'm pregnant, mom. Surprise!"

"We don't know if it's a boy or girl, yet." said Jacob.

"It's been about five days since I found out that I was pregnant.-"  
"Nessie, when she found out that she was pregnant, immediatly told me to get plan tickets back to Forks-"  
"Because I knew you would start the 'you're pregnant business'. I figured that the longer it took me to tell you, then you would get more angry at me for not telling you sooner."

"Why'd it take you FIVE days to get here, then?!?" I demanded.

"Give them a break, Bella. They were half way around the world, they can't just get here the exact moment that Renesmee finds out that she is pregnant." Edward told me.

"Fine, but you still should have called me." I answered a little stuborn to admitt that I was wrong.

"True, but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Bu-" was all I could say because Esme butted in.  
"You guys seem tired, how about you spend the night here? We can continue talking in the morning."

"We don't need to sleep." I reminded Esme.

Renesmee yawned, " Yeah, that's true you don't, but I'm only _half-vampire and half-human, mom._ And Jacob is human, even if he is a werewolf."

"That's right, I forgot."

"You seem to forget a lot lately." Edward said, he sounded worried.

"Let me show you to your room, my dears." Esme told them.

Esme came back down with a smile on her face. Edward began to chuckle, too.  
"What's so funny???" I asked.

"They collapsed onto the bed and immediately fell asleep."

**

* * *

**

**Third Chapter:Done!**


	4. Debate

**Newcomers  
****Chapter 4-Debate**

* * *

"Well, it's time to get down to business." Jasper announced.  
Alice continued Jasper's thought, " What are we going to do tomorrow? Are we going to stay at home with Renesmee, or go to school and learn more about the Sterlings?"

"We_ have _to go to school tomorrow and learn more about the Sterlings-and see if they're vampires or not." Rosalie announced.  
"I think Rose is right._ If_ they are vampires, then _we need_ to find out if they are a treat or not._ If_ they are vampires and a treat then we _have_ to get rid of them, before something bad happens." Emmett said.

**_"NO!!!!!!"_** I screamed on top of my lungs. I couldn't let them do this, "We _have_to stay with Renesmee, what if she needs us?!!?"

"Jasper." Carlisle commanded.

I immediately felt calmer. I hated when Jasper did this to me. I couldn't rightfully feel angry at him, so I just glared at him.

"I think that Emmett and Rosalie are correct-"Carlisle said, but I interupted him before he could say anything else.  
**"NO WAY!! WHAT ABOUT RENESMEE??? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT FACT!?! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER I HAVE TO BE THERE IF SHE NEEDS ME ESPECIALY IF SHE'S PREGNANT!!!"**I would have continued, but Carlisle interrupted me.  
"Bella, please calm down! I haven't forgotten Renesmee, but Esme will be there if she needs anyone, besides she has Jacob."

After he told me this he continued his address. "As I was saying,we need to find out if they are dangerous. Because if they are we need to stop them before something really bad happens."

"Fine," I said a little exasperated.

"Finally a rational response." Edward said.

"No, I meant, fine, I'll just stay here while you guys go." I answered.

"Bella,-" Edward said, a little exasperated.  
I cut him off and said, "No, Edward. Renesmee needs_ us_, but if you aren't going to stay then _I_ am. You _can't _stop me."

"My dear, _you_ have to go too, what if one of them are in your class?" Esme said.

"Well, someone else must have a class with them to." I responded.

"But what if you're the only one that does, though?" Alice said, cutting in.

"Come on!" I said. " I can't be the only one, I mean there are four of them!!"

"But are you willing to take the chance?" Carlisle inquired.

"But, but-" I couldn't say anything more. Their logic was getting to me. They were right;what if I was the only one with a class with a Sterling? What if, I, by doing this, could save Jacob and Renesmee from harm, _if _the Sterlings were a threat.

"What do you want to do, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"...I-I'll go." I muttered defeated.

"Don't look so glum, Bella," said Esme. "If it makes you feel better then I'll come and get you if Renesmee needs you."

This made me feel a lot better, " Thanks, Esme. I'd like that a lot."

* * *

**Well... this might be one of my last chapters, so have fun reading this while it lasts!**


	5. Sorry!

**Sorry**

**I, twilight series fanatic have an announcement to make. I won't be able to publish any more chapters or fan fictions. I might be able to finish it next year, but probably not this year, because I have been doing this in secret. And I don't want to get in trouble. I might be able to do it, but don't get your hopes up!**

**Again, SORRY!**

**OK. I'll tell you the basics of the story so you don't stay up at night trying to figure out what happens. OK, Bella goes to school the next day and finds out that she has a class with Lilic. When she arrives Bella is hit with a very very very appealing smell, it was Lilic's scent. Lilic figures this out and excuses herself to go take her 'medicine'. Which after she takes it she doesn't have as an appealing smell as she had before the 'medicine'. Bella was holding her breathe afraid that she can't control herself, Lilic tells her to breathe. Bella doesn't know if it was her imagination or if Lilic knows the real truth about vampires. She decided to tell everyone but as she gets home she encounters a really big surprise. THE STERLINGS WERE AT ESME"S WERE HAVING A CONVERSATION WITH CARSLiE. she finds out that Lilic's life was somewhat what it was like when bella was still human. THe only difference is that it is even more dangerous!! As Bella found out, lilic's scent is one of the best in the world. Her blood sings for all vampires! the person who killed lilic's father was a family friend, also a vampire. Lilic's dad knew about how good lilic's blood smelled so he hired a bodyguard for lilic. it worked out well at first, because the vampire/bodyguard could stand the smell of lilic's blood. But sadly one day lilic cut her self(on accident, not on purpose!). The vampire/bodyguard couldn't help himself(Lilic's blood is magnified 10 times when it is exposed to the air). Lilic's dad figured out what had happened before lilic did and jumped in the way. He almost died, because he was sucked almost out of blood. The bodyguard was too full to finish lilic off, so he left leaving lilic at a hospital. So that lilic could be revived. Some people believe he did it to save her, because he still had feelings for her. Others think that he wanted to save her for another time when he was thirsty(that's so wrong, right). After he left lilic learned to fend for herself. Her dad was saved but his life time was limited to only another year. Lilic met the love of her life 5 months after the attack. The love of her life is a vegetarian vampire named Cedric Sterling. After 5 more months, lilic learns that her dad only has a month of life left so she got married to fulfill her dad's dream of walking lilic down the isle. She did it mostly for her dad but it was also a plus for her since she could marry the love of her life. At the moment the bodyguard/vampire is building a army to take lilic's life so that he can suck her blood. This is his 5th army because all the others were defeated by lilic and her family(the sterlings.) They moved here hoping to escape the army, but there are other problems as well:THe Volturi, and other vampires. The Cullens hear this and decide to help the sterlings fight the army. The army from what they knew 10 days ago is that the army is 500 strong. They practice and then there is a big battle. If they win of not it is up to your imagination. I haven't figured everything out about the story, but that's the basics.(I haven't finished the story)**

**NOW I"LL GIVE YOU INFO ON THE STERLINGS.**

**Lilic: biological parent's name are mother: Mary and Father: Mike. Lilic was born in April the 14. Born at 12:00, barely escaping the 13th. A very smart and gifted girl. An inventor and many other things. The Pill that she took that made her scent hardly visible was something she created. She is 1/3 vampire and 2/3 human. She is half Asian and half Italian. Dad: Italian, mom:Asian. Is a vegetarian can't stand drinking blood, but has to consume only half a quart of blood. To avoid throwing up she mixes it with water. Has the same life span as a regular vampire.**

**Cedric: Lilic's love, born in 1903. Died also of the Spanish influenza, like Edward. His vampire father is Samuel and vampire mom is Sara. Power is that he can read your innermost desires and can tell if you're telling the truth of not. **

**Stephanie: Can see into the past, and see all of your darkest secrets. vampire parent are the same as cedric's. She was lost in the forest and was dying when samuel found her. Born in 1921. **

**Edric: Stephanie's Lover. Died in war revived by Sara. vampire mother and father are the same as Stephanie's. Born in 1911. Power is that he can control your body and hypnotize you.**

**Sara: Born 1899. Can't remember anything about her past including on how she was turned into a vampire. is a shield somewhat like what Bella but can shield physical attacks only her shield is as strong as Bella's.**

**Samuel: Born in 1888. Died of a shooting against gangs. Got caught in the middle of it when driving home from work. Then some vampire tried to save him but was killed by another vampire. Power is that he can find the best path to take to not get in trouble(would make the best president ever).****P**

* * *

**Well maybe I can sneak a few more chapters in but it isn't likely. Maybe if my parents let me finish it I could (they let me do almost anything) but still it is very unlikely. Any way I'm very sorry that I can't finish it soon, but I probably will eventually. **

**I don't even have my own phone or email address I've been using a friend's: She also has an account here. Her pen name is dinoperson. WELL anyway Sorry about this! **

**Twilightseriesfanatic :)(:**

**PS. Maybe if you guys keep emailing dinoperson and me about finishing this story I might be able to get her to finish coping this story on here!  
**

**PSS. And If You want more info on anything then don't hesitate to write me an email or something and I'll answer it for you!!!**

**Twilightseriesfanatic :(:/::**


End file.
